Because I love You
by Hanzawa Rainy
Summary: Yesung seorang namja bisu yang bertemu Ryewook seorang namja buta. bagaimanakah kisah mereka ?. "Karena aku mencintaimu". YeWook/YAOI/COMPLETE


Title : Because I Love You

Author : Hanazawa Rainy

Pairing : Yesung-Ryewook

Rated : T

Disclaimer : GOD, their self, their parents

Genre : Romance / Hurt-Comfort

Warning : Boys Love / YAOI/ Male x male/ worse dialog/ typo

**Close this page if you don't like this story.**

**OneShoot**

**-**YeWook-

**At Night..**

Kamu hanya bisa terduduk sambil menangis dalam diam. Suara benda-benda yang pecah karena di lempar serta teriakan yang menggema seolah menemani mu dalam kegelapan malam ini. Dengan mata kepala mu sendiri kamu melihat kedua orang tua mu bertengkar entah apa masalah nya. Ibu mu menangis kencang sambil sesekali melempar barang yang ada didekatnya ke segala arah, sedangkan ayah mu terus berteriak tidak peduli dengan aroma alkohol yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kamu benci dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Dulu keluarga mu begitu harmonis dengan kedua orang tua yang begitu menyayangi mu tapi sekarang semua berubah. Dua tahun yang lalu tepat saat umur mu sepuluh tahun kamu mengalami sebuah kecelakaan hebat, leher mu tertusuk pisau oleh sekelompok berandalan kota. Beruntung saat itu Tuhan masih menyelamatkan mu hanya saja Tuhan mengambil sesuatu yang penting dari tubuh mu yaitu suara mu. Sejak kejadian itu hubungan keluarga mu semakin meregang. Ayah mu menjadi sering mabuk-mabuk'an dan ibu mu yang kadang menjadi lampiasan kemarahan ayah mu kala ia mabuk.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan ketika orang tua mu bertengkar. Ingin rasanya kamu berteriak dan menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti tapi apa daya kamu bisu.

"LEBIH BAIK SEKARANG KAMU PERGI DARI SINI ! BAWA SERTA ANAK BISU MU ITU !"

Kamu tersentak ketika kalimat itu keluar dari bibir ayah mu. Sebegitu benci nya kah ia dengan diri mu ? bahkan kamu sendiri terlalu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang terus berputar di otak mu itu.

"BAIK. KAMI AKAN PERGI DARI RUMAH INI SEKARANG !"

Tidak.. kamu tidak pernah berpikir bahwa keluarga mu akan hancur seperti saat ini. Apa Tuhan tidak pernah mendengarkan doa yang kamu panjatkan setiap malam sebelum kamu tidur ?. Tak cukupkah setelah Tuhan berhasil mengambil suara mu kini giliran-Nya untuk mengambil keluarga mu.

Kamu melihat ibu mu menghampiri mu dengan wajah yang menyedihkan. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang mengalir disudut mata mu.

"Yesung, Ayo kita pergi dari rumah ini. Kita akan pergi ke Busan, tempat nenek mu tinggal"

Kamu mengangguk pasrah mendengar ucapan ibu mu. Kamu mengikutinya ketika ibu mu mulai menggenggam tangan mu dan mengajak mu untuk pergi dari rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu hidup mu selama dua belas tahun.

-YeWook-

**5 Tahun kemudian...**

**In The Evening..**

Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kini kamu sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan dan gagah. Kamu bersekolah layaknya anak-anak lainnya. Beruntung di sekolah mu yang sekarang tidak banyak yang menghina mu karena kamu bisu.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Kamu segera merapikan perlengkapan sekolah mu yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Seorang teman sekelas mu mengajak mu untuk pulang bersama. Kamu tersenyum sebentar kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil yang selalu tersimpan di dalam kantung celana mu. Kamu menuliskan sesuatu disana.

'_Maaf.. tapi hari ini aku harus membeli sesuatu terlebih dahulu' _

Beginilah cara mu berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang disekitar mu. Menggunakan tulisan. Kamu juga mempelajari bahasa isyarat tapi sayang nya hanya sedikit orang yang mengerti bahasa isyarat jadi kamu memutuskan untuk berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan tulisan. Sedikit menghabiskan banyak waktu tapi cukup efisien.

Kamu menatap kearah teman mu itu sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangan mu didepan dada. Isyarat bahwa kamu benar-benar menyesal.

"Baiklah.. hati-hati di jalan ya." Katanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mu yang kini sendirian di ruang kelas.

-YeWook-

Kamu mengeratkan jaket yang sedang kamu pakai untuk sekedar memberi kehangatan pada tubuh mu. Cuaca di Busan sore ini memang cukup dingin dari biasanya. Ahh... sepertinya musim dingin sebentar lagi akan tiba. Kamu mempercepat langkah mu menuju supermarket langganan mu. Hingga-

**BRUK !**

Entah karena kurang hati-hati atau apa. Kamu tidak sengaja menabrak seorang _namja_ dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kantung belanja yang dibawa _namja_ itu. Kamu dapat menduga bahwa _namja_ ini baru saja selesai membeli kebutuhan pokok.

"Maaf. Aku kurang hati-hati" begitu ucap _namja_ cantik itu.

Kamu tersenyum pelan kearah _namja_ itu. Bukannya membalas senyuman mu _namja_ itu malah meraba-raba tanah mencari sesuatu.

"Hmm.. Apakah kamu bisa membantu ku mengambil barang belanjaan ku yang terjatuh. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Kamu terkejut mendengar penuturan _namja_ tersebut. Bagaimana bisa _namja_ itu tidak menemukan barang belanjaannya yang terdiri dari beberapa sayuran dan juga makanan kaleng. Barang-barang itu kan tepat berada didepannya. Kamu melihatnya meraba-raba tanah hanya untuk mencari barang belanjaannya itu. Penasaran, kamu mendekat padanya. Menatap matanya hingga kamu menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda–

Mata itu.. mata milik _namja_ itu terdapat selaput putih tepat di pupilnya. Mata itu mungkin menatap mu namun mata itu benar-benar tidak menatap mu. Mata itu memang berkedip, tapi segala ekspresi di mata itu terhalang oleh selaput putih. Kamu yakin bahwa tidak ada yang dapat dilihat _namja_ itu selain warna hitam pekat.

_Namja_ itu buta.

Kamu memegang tangan _namja_ itu kemudian menulis sesuatu ditangannya dengan jari telunjuk mu.

'_Barang belanjaan mu ada berada di tangan ku. Tidak perlu cemas karena aku sudah memungut semuanya'_

Kamu dapat melihat ekspresi kaget dari wajah cantiknya. "err.. kamu.." ucapannya menggantung. Namun kamu tahu pasti apa yang ingin _namja_ itu tanyakan.

'_Iyaa.. Aku bisu'_ begitu tulis mu ditelapak tangan _namja_ itu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud" ucap _namja_ itu terdengar sangat menyesal.

'_Tidak masalah.. harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena menabrak mu.'_ tulis mu lagi.

Kamu dapat melihat seutas senyuman terukir di bibir merahnya. Kamu ikut tersenyum walau kamu tahu ia tidak dapat melihatnya.

Kamu menuliskan sebuah pertanyaan di tangannya ,

'_Siapa nama mu ?' _

"Nama ku Ryewook, kamu bisa memanggilku Wookie. Siapa nama mu?" tanyanya

'_Namaku Yesung. Hmm.. Wookie, kau mau kemana ? boleh aku membantu mu membawakan barang belanjaan mu ?'_

Namja bernama Ryewook itu terdiam. Tak lama ia kembali membuka suara nya, "Maaf.. walau aku buta tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Aku bisa pulang sendiri Yesung_-shii_" tolaknya halus.

Kamu mendesah kecewa, kemudian kamu menulis lagi di telapak tangan milik .

'_Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf ku. Katakan padaku dimana alamat rumah mu ? tenang saja aku tidak bermaksud jahat pada mu'_

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa Yesung_-shii_. Rumah ku hanya berjarak satu stasiun dari sini."

-YeWook-

Kereta sore ini begitu penuh dengan orang-orang yang pulang kerja dan pelajar. Kamu mendengus sebal ketika tidak menemukan bangku kosong untuk tempat mu dan Ryewook duduk. Kamu mengambil telapak tangan Ryewook dan menulis sesuatu disana.

'_Bangku di kereta penuh. Ku rasa kita harus berdiri sampai stasiun berikutnya' _

"Begitu kah Yesung_-shii_ ? baiklah aku tidak keberatan jika harus berdiri." ujar Ryewook.

Suasana kereta begitu sesak. Tak jarang kamu terdorong oleh orang-orang sekitar mu. Kamu melihat kearah Ryewook yang berada di depan mu. Wajahnya seperti meringis karena tubuhnya tergencet oleh tubuh orang-orang di kereta. Naluri mu langsung menarik Ryewook dan membawa nya kedalam pelukan mu.

"Yesung_-shii_ –" lirihnya

'_Tidak apa Wookie. Kamu akan lebih aman jika berada di dekat ku. ' _ tulis mu lagi di telapak tangannya

Kamu semakin mengeratkan pelukan mu, membuat tubuh ringkih Ryewook menempel di tubuh mu. Tanpa kamu sadari Ryewook sudah menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang mu, sedangkan diri mu mengendus pelan rambut Ryewook yang begitu harum dan memabukkan. Hembusan nafas hangat mu di kepala Ryewook membuatnya tersenyum geli. Kalian berdua seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapan mata orang-orang yang memperhatikan kalian. Manis sekali...

-YeWook-

Kamu tiba disebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup besar dengan arsitektur bergaya _classic_. Kamu yakin pasti ini adalah tempat tinggal Ryewook.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar ku pulang Yesung-_shii_. Sekali lagi maaf merepotkan mu" ucap Ryewook halus.

'_Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan Wookie'_ jawab mu di telapak tangannya.

Kamu bisa melihat senyuman Ryewook yang begitu lembut. Jantung mu saat itu juga seakan berhenti berdetak. Kamu baru saja menyadari bahwa _namja_ dihadapan mu ini begitu mempesona dan juga cantik.

'_Boleh aku mengunjungi mu lagi Wookie ?'_ tanya mu lagi di telapak tangannya

"Tentu saja. Bukankah mulai saat ini kita berteman Yesung-shii. Kau mau masuk dulu Yesung-_shii _? akan ku buatkan teh hangat untuk mu."

Kamu menuliskan sesuatu ditelapak tangannya _'Dengan senang hati jika aku tidak merepotkan mu Wookie.' _

-YeWook-

**In The Morning..**

Sudah hampir seminggu kamu berkenalan dengan _namja_ bernama Ryewook. Satu hal yang kamu ketahui tentang Ryewook. Hidupnya lebih menyedihkan dari hidup mu. Ryewook terlahir dalam keadaan buta sejak awal, orang tua nya pun meninggal setahun setelah ia lahir karena kecelakaan dan ia dititipkan oleh bibi nya yang berada di Busan tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu bibi nya baru saja meninggal karena penyakit. Alhasil Ryewook hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah milik bibi nya yang tergolong cukup besar. Ironis memang..

Kini kamu berada di sebuah taman bersama Ryewook. Entah bagaimana mula nya kamu bisa mengajak Ryewook ke sebuah taman. Sekilas pemandangan kalian saat ini seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan,

"Yesung-_shii,_ kita sekarang berada di mana ?" tanya nya sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Terkesan sangat imut bagimu.

'_Kita berada di sebuah taman di daerah Busan Wookie. Kau tidak keberatan kan aku mengajak mu kemari?_ ' tanya mu mengukirnya di telapak tangan Ryewook.

Kamu dapat melihatnya tersenyum lirih, "Seandainya aku bisa melihat. Pasti dihadapan ku banyak hal-hal yang indah."

Kamu dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Kamu memeluknya, mendekapnya erat dan mengusap pelan tubuhnya. Kamu dapat merasakan bahu mu basah karena air mata milik Ryewook. Oh, Tuhan.. seandainya kamu bisa, kamu ingin memberi semua penglihatan mu pada Ryewook. Yaa.. seandainya kamu bisa.

Kamu biarkan Ryewook melepas pelukan mu. Tangannya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang berada di kelopak matanya.

"Ahh, maafkan aku. Aku malah menjadi melankolis seperti ini. "

'_Tidak apa Wookie. Aku mengerti perasaan mu. Wookie, apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan untuk saat ini ?' _ukir mu ditelapak tangannya.

Kamu melihatnya nampak berfikir sejenak, " Aku ingin melihat wajah mu dan mendengar suara mu Yesung-_shii_."

Pegangan tangan mu di telapak tangan Ryewook melemah. Kalimat Ryewook begitu membuat mu tertohok. Bagaimana bisa ia mendengar suara mu sedangkan kamu bisu dan bagaimana pula ia melihat wajah mu sedangkan ia buta. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin terkabul.

Jika boleh jujur, kamu ingin sekali berbicara. Mengatakan pada _namja_ cantik disamping mu itu bahwa kamu beruntung karena telah mengenalnya. Kamu memang belum yakin dengan perasaan mu pada Ryewook hanya saja berada di dekatnya membuat jantung mu berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dan perut mu seperti terdapat ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik. Apakah itu tanda bahwa kamu mulai mencintai nya ?

" Yesung-_shii_, kamu masih disitu ?" tanyanya

Kamu kembali menuliskan sesuatu di tangannya,_ 'Aku disini Wookie. Aku akan tetap berada di samping mu'_

"Terima kasih"

-YeWook-

**At Night..**

Sebulan sudah kamu mengenal Ryewook. Kamu semakin yakin dengan perasaan mu padanya. Perasaan cinta yang begitu besar pada Ryewook. Malam ini kamu memutuskan untuk mengajak Ryewook kesebuah restaurant mewah. Yaa.. sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan mu pada Ryewook. Terdengar aneh memang mengingat Ryewook yang sama sekali belum pernah melihat wajah mu. Apa mungkin Ryewook akan menerima cinta mu ?

Kalian menikmati makan malam yang telah dihidangkan. Kamu tidak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Ryewook. Cantik dan begitu manis.

"_Hyung_, kamu memandangi ku?"

Kamu mulai menyukai panggilan baru Ryewook padamu. Yaa.. dia sudah memanggil mu dengan sebutan _hyung_. Kamu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pandangan mu dari wajahnya dan kemudian kamu menuliskan beberapa kata di telapak tangannya yang langsung membuat wajah Ryewook merah padam. Entah karena malu atau apa.

'_Kamu terlihat sangat manis malam ini, wookie' _tulis mu

Kamu dapat melihat rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya, kamu terkekeh melihat _namja _dihadapan mu itu merona malu.

" Hmm.. ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu mengajak ku makan malam bersama ? . Tidak biasanya kamu mengajak ku seperti ini." ucapnya bingung.

Kamu tersenyum kemudian kembali menuliskan sebuah kalimat panjang di telapak tangan Ryewook.

'_Sejak mengenal mu, aku merasa semakin menghargai hidup. Aku merasa sangat senang bisa bersama mu, Kim Ryewook. aku.. ' _

Kamu mengantungkan tulisan mu ditangannya. Kamu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hati mu terus berdoa pada Tuhan agar Ia mau memberikan kekuatanNya padamu. Setidaknya untuk kali ini saja kamu ingin mengucapkan kata cinta itu dengan suara mu sendiri, bukan dengan tulisan. Kamu menarik nafas lagi, ada sedikit keraguan di benak mu. Bisakah kamu bersuara padahal kamu bisu ?. _'Tuhan.. untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku mengucapkan kata itu dengan suara ku sendiri. Ku mohon Tuhan.'_ Doa mu pada Tuhan.

"Saa..llaa..nngg..eee..."

Kamu berhasil mengatakannya walapun kamu tidak yakin apakah ia mengerti maksud dari ucapan mu atau tidak. Kamu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat cairan bening menggenangi mata indahnya. Ia menangis. Apa seburuk itukah suara mu hingga ia menangis ?

"Apa itu tadi suara mu _hyung_ ? Apa tadi kamu mengatakan _'Saranghae'_? kamu mencintai ku _hyung_ ?" ribuan pertanyaan keluar dari mulutnya.

Kamu menulis sesuatu lagi ditangannya, _'Aku mencintai mu. Jadilah kekasih ku'_

Seutas senyuman kebahagiaan terukir dari bibir nya, "Aku juga mencintai mu, _hyung_. Aku mencintai mu. " ucapnya terus menerus .

'_Terima kasih karena kamu mau mencintai ku, Wookie"_

-YeWook-

**In The Afternoon..**

Sekarang kamu sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih bersama Ryewook. _Namja _buta yang mampu mencuri hati mu. Kamu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kekurangan yang ia miliki, toh ia juga tidak keberatan dengan kekurangan pada dirimu. Kalian berdua saling melengkapi, kamu bisa menjadi mata untuk Ryewook sedangkan Ryewook bisa menjadi suara mu. Seperti _yin_ dan _yang_.

Kali ini kamu membawa Ryewook untuk bertemu dengan orang yang paling kamu sayangi dan cintai – ibu mu – . Kamu dapat merasakan kegugupan dari genggaman tangan Ryewook di tangan mu.

" Aku gugup. Bagaimana jika ibu mu menolak ku. " katanya

Kamu menuliskan sesuatu di lengannya, _' Ibu ku pasti akan menerima mu. Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja' _tulis mu

Kamu menemukan sosok ibu mu yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Ibu mu tersenyum begitu melihat mu dan juga Ryewook.

"Apa _namja_ dibelakang mu itu orang yang sering kamu ceritakan pada ibu, Yesung ?" tanya ibu mu tanpa basa-basi.

Kamu menggunakan tangan mu untuk melakukan komunikasi dengan ibu mu, sebuah bahasa isyarat tangan.

" Cantik.. kamu tidak salah memilih pasangan Yesung. Ia begitu cantik untuk ukuran _namja" _ucap ibu mu.

Ibu mu berjalan menghampiri Ryewook yang berdiri disamping mu. Tangan tua milik ibu mu membelai pelan rambut milik Ryewook.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menerima anak ku dengan segala kekurangan miliknya. " ujar ibu mu lembut

"Tidak bibi, harusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena Yesung mau mencintai ku padahal aku buta."

"Cinta tidak mengenal kekurangan. Asalkan kalian bahagia satu sama lain. Kekuatan cinta akan menutupi kekurangan pada diri kalian."

-YeWook-

Kamu membiarkan kepala Ryewook yang bersandar di pundak mu. Sesekali kamu mencium pucuk kepalanya meresapi wangi shampo milik Ryewook. Tangan kanan mu menggengam erat tangan kiri Ryewook seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kamu tahu, aku ingin sekali bisa melihat. Aku ingin melihat wajah laki-laki yang telah mengambil seluruh hati ku ini. "

'_Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkan mata mu ?'_ tulis mu di lengan Ryewook.

Kamu melihat Ryewook mengangguk ragu, "Ada satu, tapi itu sangat sulit."

'_Bisakah kau memberi tahu ku ?'_ tanya mu mengukir kalimat itu di lengannya

"Harus ada orang yang bersedia mendonorkan matanya padaku. Hanya dengan cara seperti itu aku bisa melihat. Tapi, sudahlah.. aku cukup bahagia dengan hidup ku yang sekarang ini. " jawabnya tersenyum.

Kamu dapat merasakan harapan yang sangat tinggi dari setiap untaian kata yang diucapkan Ryewook. Betapa besarnya keinginan Ryewook untuk melihat dunia. Seandainya saja kamu bisa menolongnya.

**-**YeWook-

**In The Evening..**

Sebuah pelukan langsung menyambut mu ketika kamu berkunjung kerumah Ryewook. Sinar kebahagiaan terus terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Kamu sungguh beruntung _namja_ itu adalah milik mu.

"_hyung_.. Coba tebak. Beberapa jam yang lalu aku baru saja mendapat panggilan telfon dari rumah sakit. Mereka bilang kalau mereka telah menemukan orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya padaku. Ahh.. aku sungguh bahagia sekali. Sebentar lagi aku akan bisa melihat." ujar Ryewook semangat.

Kamu mengacak-acak pelan rambut Ryewook kemudian seperti biasa menulis beberapa kata ditangannya.

'_Syukurlah jika begitu. Kapan operasi itu akan dilakukan ?'_

"Dokter bilang seminggu lagi. Aku sungguh tidak sabar menantinya."

'_Aku juga turut senang mendengarnya.'_

-YeWook-

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Kini kamu dan Ryewook sudah berada di rumah sakit. Tentunya dengan Ryewook yang sudah memakai pakaian operasinya. Kamu bisa melihatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya karena takut.

'_Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi harapan mu untuk melihat dunia akan segera terwujud.'_ Tulis mu di telapak tangan Ryewook. Mencoba untuk memberi dukungan sepenuhnya kepada kekasih mu itu.

Ia mengangguk pelan, "Setelah ini aku pasti akan menjadi orang paling beruntung didunia ini" ucapnya sebelum dokter membawa Ryewook kedalam ruang operasi.

Kamu menatap pintu ruang operasi dengan wajah tersenyum. Kamu menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk pelan bahu mu.

"Kau siap ?" tanyanya yang di balas oleh anggukan kepala mu.

-YeWook-

Tiga hari pasca operasi bukannya membuat Ryewook senang malah membuatnya semakin murung. Orang yang paling ia cintai sama sekali belum pernah menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Terakhir kali ia merasakan genggaman tangan Yesung adalah sebelum ia masuk ruang operasi setelah itu ia tidak pernah merasakannya lagi.

"Kamu dimana Yesung-_hyung_" ucapnya lirih

Hari ini adalah hari dimana perban yang membalut matanya akan dibuka. Ia ingin sekali orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Yesung, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran Yesung disisinya.

Ryewook menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pintu di buka.

"Wookie.. Hari ini saya akan membuka perban dimata mu." ujar seseorang yang Ryewook yakini adalah dokter yang merawatnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga dokter itu selesai membuka perban.

" Peralahan buka mata mu Wookie" titahnya

Ryewook membuka matanya. Ia merasa asing dengan sinar-sinar yang menyilaukan. Air mata mengalir menetes turun menuju pipinya. Beginikah rasanya dapat melihat.

" Aku bisa melihat. Terima kasih dokter terima kasih.." ucap Ryewook senang

"Jangan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Ucapkan terima kasih mu pada orang yang telah mendonorkan matanya untuk mu." Jawab dokter itu

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya, dok ?"

"Maaf.. tapi saya tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang."

-YeWook-

Ryewook menatap perempuan paruh baya yang berdiri disamping ranjang rumah sakitnya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat cantik walaupun diusia yang tidak lagi terbilang muda. Ryewook tersenyum pelan.

"Bibi siapa ?" tanya Ryewook.

"Bibi adalah ibu Yesung. Kamu ingat Ryewook-_ahh_? Bagaimana keadaan mu?"

**DEG**

Jantung Ryewook seolah berhenti. Jadi wanita ini adalah ibu dari Yesung, ibu dari orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Dimana Yesung-_hyung_? kenapa dia tidak menjenguk ku ?"

Bibi itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"Bacalah.. dan kamu akan mengerti semuanya."

Ryewook membuka kertas itu perlahan. Ia terkejut membaca nama yang tercantum di kertas itu. Surat ini Yesung yang menulisnya.

**Wookie **_**my chagiya, bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang ? bagaimana dengan dunia yang selama ini ku lihat ? indah bukan. Aku senang karena akhirnya kamu bisa melihat apa yang selama ini ku lihat. Kamu pasti senang sekali bukan ?**_

_**Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menemani mu. Bukan karena aku tidak mau, tapi karena aku takut kamu akan membenci ku setelah ini. Sekarang aku tidak hanya bisu tapi aku juga buta. **_

**Wookie-**_**chagi.. gantikan aku untuk melihat dunia ini. Kamu pasti mengerti kan apa maksud ku ? **_

_**Aku mencintai mu.**_

_**Yesung.**_

Seandainya saat ini kamu berada disini. Mungkin kamu bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata orang yang paling kamu cintai itu.

"Bibi katakan pada ku, dimana Yesung-_hyung_ sekarang ? aku harus bertemu dengannya "

"Dia berada di taman rumah sakit ini."

-YeWook-

Kamu mendudukan dirimu di bangku taman rumah sakit. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah mu. Sekarang tidak ada lagi dunia indah yang dulu kamu lihat. Hanya ada kegelapan yang menyelimuti hari mu. Kamu selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sudah benarkah jalan yang telah kamu pilih ini.

"YESUNG_-HYUNG.."_

Kamu mendengar seseorang meneriaki nama mu. Suara yang sama persis dengan suara yang sering kamu dengar dahulu. Kamu berharap suara itu memang suara milik Ryewook. Tapi kamu tidak ingin terlalu berharap lebih.

Kamu dapat merasakan tangan halus memeluk mu, " Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak peduli kamu bisu, buta ataupun lumpuh sekalipun. Aku hanya mencintai mu. Ku mohon jangan pergi lagi."

Kamu menggerakan tangan mu dan menulis sesuatu ditangan orang itu, _'Wookie_ _, kaukah itu?'_

"Iyaa.. ini aku, Ryewook-mu. Kenapa kamu melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kamu memberikan mata mu padaku ?" tanyanya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Tentu saja kamu tidak bisa melihatnya.

Kamu menulis sesuatu ditangan Ryewook, _'Karena aku begitu mencintai mu'_

**Cinta mampu membuat mu melakukan apapun hanya untuk kebahagian orang yang kau cintai. jadi jangan sia-siakan orang yang telah mencintai mu walau ia tidak sempurna karena nanti cinta yang akan membuat semuanya terlihat sempurna.**

**-TAMAT-**

_**Author Note :**_

Wohooo.. Rainy buat Fanfic baru lagi. Kali ini pairing nya **YeWook.** Mana suaranya YeWook shipper... Ohh,iyaa.. selain Fanfic ini Rainy juga buat fanfic yang pairing nya **YunJae** judulnya **Miracle in our family**. Buat YunJae shipper dan penyuka MPREG wajib baca fanfic Rainy yang itu. Fanfic Rainy yang itu juga mengandung pengetahuan loh. *promosi*

Okay.. akhir kata baca semua fanfic Rainy yaa.. baca juga yang di account '**Rainy Hanazawa'** untuk pair 2PM member *promosi lagi*

AYOOOO REVIEWWW !


End file.
